


Improvised Chaos

by WriterFreak001



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Waige - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterFreak001/pseuds/WriterFreak001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“W-What about,” he cleared his throat, “What about Tim?”<br/>“He’s nice… and cute, but…,” she cupped his face and rubbed her thumbs gently over his cheeks, “he’s not you.” Walter gulped audibly, and Paige quietly giggled. “He will never be you, and you’re the one I want to be with. Not Tim.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvised Chaos

**WriterFreak001:**

I’ve been meaning to fulfill this request for a while, but, well, it’s been crazy in the real world!! Anyway, here we are! :)

* * *

  **Title** | Improvised Chaos

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Tumblr Request: “Please write a fic with a different ending?!?!? Cause that one just sucked!” (requested by anonymous)

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated M just to be safe.

 **POV** | Third Person Omniscient

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

**Improvised Chaos **

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** One-Shot **

**~ SCORPION ~**

Paige grazed her fingertips over the yellow cardstock tickets and smiled warmly at the thought of spending a weekend with Walter O’Brien. She had thought he had moved on and didn’t have feelings for her anymore, but here he was, standing in front of her, asking her to go to Tahoe with him. The idea almost overwhelmed her and made her speechless as she held the tickets out in front of her.

“W-With Tim.”

Paige suddenly froze as her eyes instantly found Walter’s. Her smile faded, and her heart fell. She could barely speak. “T-Tim?”  

“Yeah, well, you know, I, um, I bought them, um, to go with Linda, but, you know, now that _that’s_ defunct, they’re… they’re available.” Walter stammered as his fumbling words punctured her heart.

She didn’t know what to say… or how to tell him she didn’t want to go with Tim. She thought _he_ had wanted to go with her. She thought he was asking _her_ to go on a date, and she would have said yes. She would _always_ say yes.

That was just the sort of power Walter O’Brien had over her.

But… maybe she was right along.

Maybe he _did_ move on….

Maybe she should too.

“Um…,” she paused and inhaled a deep breath, wondering if she should decline his offer or tell him she would only go if he went with her instead, but the words did not come. “Okay,” she said rather too quickly and forced a smile. “Yeah, I’ll… I’ll ask Tim to go, if he wants.”

“Good!” Walter’s half-smile painfully clenched her heart, but she refused to cry. “Enjoy,” he grinned as he walked away, oblivious to the shattering of her heart. She wanted to scream at him and smack him in the face with those goddamn tickets for messing with her heart… for making her believe they had a chance to be something better…. How could he be so clueless?! How could he not know she wasn’t interested in Tim? Tim was a nice guy, but…

He wasn’t Walter.

Paige inhaled another breath and stared at the tickets longingly.

She didn’t want to go with Tim.

She wanted to go with Walter.

Suddenly, she found herself haphazardly packing her purse, grabbing all of her things in one sweep before abruptly standing up. She saw Walter watching her intently and when she couldn’t blink back her tears anymore, she whipped away from him and achingly excused herself. She walked swiftly towards the door and slammed it behind her as she marched to her car, tossed everything into the backseat before climbing into the front.

Despite her haste to leave, she couldn’t bring herself to drive away.

She clenched her fists against the wheel and exhaled loudly before ripping her keys from the ignition, jumping out of her car without closing the door and running back to the garage.

**~ SCORPION ~**

“What the hell was that crap?!” Happy exclaimed the moment Paige stormed out of the garage.

“I couldn’t go through with it.” Walter answered quietly as he steepled is fingers together and tapped them slowly. “I… I don’t want to lose her.”

“With the way she ran out of here, practically in tears, you better hope you didn’t lose her,” Happy snapped as she approached Walter swiftly. “I understand you’re scared, Walt, but you can’t let Paige slip away! She loves you, that’s pretty damn obvious, and you love her, that’s also pretty damn obvious, but unless the two of you get over yourselves, you both are going to be friggen miserable for the rest of your damn lives!” Happy didn’t let Walter speak as she slammed her fists on top of his desk and leaned over his computer to stare him down. “Go chase her.”

“She’s probably halfway home by now.” Walter stuttered as he slowly backed away from Happy. “I… I don’t want to risk what we have in case things don’t work out.”

“So you’re just going to keep pushing her away?!” Happy frowned and backed away from his desk. “That’s pathetic, O’Brien.”

“Dammit, Happy!” Walter clenched his fists and smashed them hard against his desk. “What the hell am I supposed to do?! Tell her to walk away from Tim to be with me?! She has a chance to have a normal relationship with a man who cares about her, and you want me to take that away from her?!”

“YES!” Happy threw her hands out as she spun around and marched back up to Walter. “That’s exactly what you should do, Walter! Tim doesn’t love Paige. _You_ do, and don’t you dare deny it, either!” Happy’s voice softened, and she sighed quietly. “Walt… what… what you have with Paige… the feelings you have for her… the feelings she obviously has for you… that… that doesn’t happen often for people like us. You’re letting something special… something you may never have again… slip away from you, and if you’re so determined to live your life to the fullest, then get off your ass, grab your damn keys and go after her!”

“But –”

Happy pointed to the door. “Go.”

Walter inhaled a deep breath and released it slowly as he gave his friend a small nod. He practically jumped to his feet, scrambled for his keys and started for the door when it flew open, revealing the very woman he was going to chase, and he gulped from the anger in her eyes.

“Well,” Happy pursed her lips and slowly backed away from the super genius, “I think the two of you have some things to hash out so… I’m outta here.” As soon as the mechanic left, Paige, with arms folded in front of her, stormed up to the genius and frowned.

“Why?”

Walter swallowed thickly. “W-Why what?”

Paige inhaled a deep breath and combed her fingers through her long hair. “Why insist those tickets were for me and Tim when I know… when I could tell… _you_ wanted them to be for _us_?” Walter guiltily looked away from Paige and shoved his hands into his pockets, unsure how else to respond to her. Paige could see the guilt he felt and tried to approach the elephant in the room from a different angle. “What are you so afraid of, Walter?”  

His deep brown eyes met hers, but he didn’t say anything.

She bit her lip and released the breath she didn’t know she was holding. She backed away from him, swiftly walking to her desk to grab the tickets she had purposely left, and then returned to him. She tossed the tickets on the desk and whispered, “You can have them back. I’m not going to ask Tim so… if you don’t want to waste your money, then… give them to Toby and Happy. I’m sure they’ll appreciate them.”

Not having anything else to say, she blinked back her tears and turned for the door when Walter finally spoke.

“Risk.”

Paige turned towards him and cocked an eyebrow. “Risk?”

“Th-That’s what I’m afraid of…. I’m afraid of risk… of risking what we have for something that might not work…. The, uh, the relationships I have ever had in my life have, um, have been unsuccessful. I barely speak to my parents, my sister is dead, and any romantic relationship I have tried to maintain have failed miserably. For the… the relationships I _do_ have…. I don’t want to mess any of them up.”

“And you think us being in a relationship would ruin what we have.”

“Potentially.” Walter nodded.

She stepped towards him and reached for his hands. “But… being in a relationship could _also_ make what we have even _better_.” She squeezed his hands and bit her lip. “Just look at Happy and Toby’s relationship. They make it work, and they’re still best friends. Why… Why can’t _we_ make it work, too?”

Walter wasn’t sure how to answer her.

“Walter, I love you,” Paige muttered softly as she hooked her arms around his neck, and Walter struggled to function from her admission. “I’ve been in love with you for a long time, and my feelings for you will never change, but I can’t keep waiting.”

“W-What about,” he cleared his throat, “What about Tim?”

“He’s nice… and cute, but…,” she cupped his face and rubbed her thumbs gently over his cheeks, “he’s not you.” Walter gulped audibly, and Paige quietly giggled. “He will never _be_ you, and you’re the one I want to be with. Not Tim.”

“Th-Then why those dates?”

Paige shrugged. “Why did you go speed dating and date Linda when you clearly had feelings for me?”

“Fair enough,” Walter answered quickly, causing the woman to laugh a little louder. He smiled softly at the sound of her laugh. “You…,” he couldn’t help the glee he felt at the thought of Paige Dineen being in love with him, “You love me?”

Paige’s fingers threaded through his curly hair as a colorful smile touched her ears. “I do.”

“I…,” Walter exhaled slowly and found himself latching his hands around the small of her back. “I’m…,” he licked his lips and held her tighter against him as he muttered, “I’m in love with you, too.”

Paige grinned as her nose burned, and she whispered, “Then what are you so afraid of, Walter?”

“Losing you.”

“You won’t.”

“How do you know for sure?”

“Because,” Paige tightened her arms around him and pushed up on her tiptoes as she touched her nose to his. “Losing me means me losing you, too…, and like you, I don’t think I could ever handle that.”

He nodded slowly.

“Please have faith that I am right,” she mumbled with a smile, and he immediately remembered how much faith she had in him when they were standing at the precipice of a building, getting ready to jump.

He couldn’t help but the grin growing on his lips. “So… So what sh-should we do?” Walter stammered, almost too gleefully, causing the woman to smirk.

 “I think I have an idea.”

And before he could ask her, she instantly grabbed the lapels of his shirt and jerked him down for a hot kiss. His arms snaked around her back to keep her from jumping away from him, and she glided her fingertips to his hair as they frantically moved about the room. The back of Walter’s legs it his desk chair, and the force of her bruising kiss sent him stumbling backwards. His backside hit the chair, and Paige pushed off the floor to straddle him, hurling both them and the chair away from Walter’s desk and towards the wall. Walter’s hands, as though they had lives of their own, grabbed Paige’s ass and pulled her closer to him as she tipped his head back and peppered kisses along his jaw towards his ear. He rolled his eyes upward in delight, and a small, low moan escaped him when she slowly began grinding her pelvis against his erection.

Walter tightened his grip on her buttocks, and she, in response, bucked harder against him. She then licked his earlobe and sucked on it gently as her fingers focused on unbuttoning Walter’s shirt. His fingertips dipped underneath her jeans, and she didn’t stop him as his palms slid underneath her panties. She sighed under his warm touch and kissed his neck in response. “So,” she bit her lip and lightly pushed away from Walter but continued deeply and slowly grinding against him. “You still want me to go to Tahoe with Tim?”

Walter growled, sending shivers down the woman’s spine.

“Good,” she continued fiddling with Walter’s shirt, and when the woman finally opened his shirt, she snaked her arms around his torso and kissed Walter again before whispering, “Now, let’s forget about the tickets for a while and make some jazz music of our own.”

Walter backed away from kissing her and cocked an eyebrow. “We don’t have any instruments.”

Paige rolled her eyes and chuckled. “We don’t need any.”

“We don’t?”

“No. We don’t.” She brought her lips to his ear and whispered all of the yummy things she wanted to do to him upstairs, causing him to audibly gulp as his erection hardened against her core. She rolled her hips harder against him and crushed a bruising kiss to the genius’s lips as her tongue fluttered against his. His palms slid from her ass to her back and slowly pushed her shirt up until his fingers found her bra. She popped her lips off of his and smirked as she peeled off her white blouse. “ _We’re_ the _only_ instruments we’re going to need.”

Walter gulped loudly as she pushed his shirt off of his shoulders. “I-Improvised Ch-Chaos.”

“Exactly,” Paige grinned wickedly and unhooked the front clasp of her bra. She tossed off her bra and then pressed her lips to Walter’s before muttering against his mouth, “Improvised. Chaos.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it! :)

Let me know what you think!


End file.
